Users may store content, such as documents, photos, or other files, in cloud services. The cloud services may have two or more repositories of data, such as a personal repository for storing personal content, and a workplace-controlled repository for storing work-related content, among other examples. Each of these repositories may include one or more containers for content storage. Users may find saving content to a repository inconvenient as navigating and/or searching for an appropriate container to save the content within may be difficult and slow, especially since many users share a device between their personal lives and work lives. For example, a user may use a camera application of a smart phone to take photos of their family on vacation and photos of a whiteboard at work. Furthermore, users may find that saving content to a repository reduces their productivity, as the users may have to stop working and think about where to save the content.
Existing solutions for saving content may prompt users to explicitly choose a repository to store the content, or may default to a single repository and have the user explicitly switch to another repository when applicable.